Admin on Duty
The Admin on Duty (or AoD) is a type of admin/donor job. The role of the Admin on Duty involves moderating the server and dealing with rule-breakers. Admins on Duty are equipped with a Stun Stick, USP Match, Arrest Baton, Unarrest Baton, MP7, SPAS-12, M4A1, Battering Ram and Admin Keypad Cracker as stock weapons. This job requires no rep to play as, earning a salary of $100. Summary *Admins on Duty are a type of government job. *The Admin on Duty's job involves moderating the server and dealing with rule-breakers. *Admins on Duty require no rep to play as. *Admins on Duty are equipped with a Stun Stick, USP Match, Arrest Baton, Unarrest Baton, MP7, SPAS-12, M4A1, Battering Ram and Admin Keypad Cracker as stock weapons. *The Admin on Duty's job colour is red. *The Admin on Duty job limit is 5 players. *Admins on Duty earn a salary of $100. Commands *o ulx kick player reason / (!kick player reason) *o ulx ban player minutes reason ''/ (!ban ''player reason) *o ulx noclip player(s) ''/ (!noclip ''player(s)) *o ulx gag player(s) /'' (!gag ''player(s)) *o ulx ungag player(s) / (!ungag'' player(s)) *o ulx gimp ''player(s) ''/ (!gimp ''player(s)) *o ulx ungimp player(s) / (!ungimp player(s)) *o ulx mute player(s) / (!mute player(s)) *o ulx unmute player(s) / (!unmute player(s)) *o ulx bring player / (!bring player) *o ulx goto player / (!goto player) *o ulx teleport player / (!teleport player) *o ulx armor player(s) amount / ''(!armor ''player(s) amount) *o ulx freeze player(s) / (!freeze player(s)) *o ulx unfreeze player(s) / (!unfreeze player(s)) *o ulx god player(s) / (!god player(s)) *o ulx ungod player(s) / (!ungod player(s)) *o ulx hp player(s) amount ''/ (!hp ''player(s) amount) *o ulx jail player(s) seconds / (!jail player(s) seconds) *o ulx unjail player(s) / (!unjail player(s)) *o ulx slay player(s) / (!slay player(s)) Rules *When banning a player, mention the ban reason, and be sure that the ban time is under 1 day (1440 minutes). If you feel the ban should be longer, talk to the management members in charge of player bans to increase the time. *Do not roleplay as an Admin on Duty. *We strongly encourage you to use console to prompt a ban towards a player. The ULX menu tends to glitch. If you use it and it does glitch, you will be held responsible of your actions. *Only use your ULX admin commands while Admin on Duty. If you are found using any of them while not Admin on Duty you will be punished for doing so. *While, administrating the server, be fair, hear both sides of the story before taking action. If required, appoint the problem to a server admin if you feel you can't decide on your required action. *The only command you can use while not Admin on Duty is !noclip. When using !noclip, you should only be using it to help build. If you are found using !noclip and not building with it, you will be punished. *Respect everyone. We know, some can be quite a handful, but treat everyone fairly. We do not tolerate disrespect from our players and especially not from our admins. The actions you make is also how you make the server look. If you make us look bad, we'll have to solve the problem and punish/remove you for it. *Do not randomly PHYS-GUN players, only PHYS-GUN a player if they are stuck in a door, wall or ceiling. If you wish to speak to a specific player, go Admin on Duty and teleport. Do not just PHYS-GUN and hold them.